Rey/Gallery
Gallery of Rey from the Star Wars franchise. Promotional Images The-Force-Awakens-36.jpg|Finn, Rey, Han Solo, Chewbacca, and BB-8 on the June 2015 cover of Vanity Fair. Promotional Banner.jpg|Rey on a promotional banner for the film. Rey-Fathead.png Rey-Fathead2.png Rey-Fathead3.png Rey AT-AT.jpeg Rey Headshot.jpeg Star Wars The Force Awakens - OH BB-8 WANTS TO KNOW YOU.png The Force Awakens - Rey.png Rey_Cropped_Promo.jpg Star-Wars-The-Force-Awakens-Empire-cover.jpg Production and Concept Concept Art KiraSpeederIntoMarket.jpeg|Rey drives her speeder into a Jakku marketplace. TatooineMarket.jpeg|An aerial view of Rey arriving at the marketplace. KiraHome2.jpeg|Rey's home inside a downed AT-AT KiraHome3.jpeg|Rey's AT-AT was able to house her two speeders, as well as her ship. KiraHome1.jpeg|Living a solitary life, Rey sits alone atop her AT-AT, gazing at the sky. KiraXWing.jpeg|Rey and Finn salvage an X-Wing from the Battle of Jakku. KiraShipV2.jpeg|An early design for Rey's ship. KiraShip.jpeg|The final design of Rey's ship. KiraCantina.jpeg|Rey enters the cantina inside Maz Kanata's castle. KiraGangLightsaber.jpeg|During a force ritual deep beneath the castle, Rey and Maz watch Finn find Luke Skywalker's lightsaber inside a hidden compartment in BB-8. CyborgCastle.jpeg|After the destruction of Maz Kanata's castle, Rey is taken prisoner and is moved to the First Order castle on Ryoom. KiraCyborgThrone.jpeg|Rey approaches Kylo Ren as he sits upon his throne in the First Order castle on Ryoom. CyborgKira.jpeg|Kylo Ren grabs Rey. KiraCyborgLeonis.jpeg|Rey and Kylo Ren duel on Ryoom as Finn looks on. Ice Planet Duel.jpg|During the duel, the Millennium Falcon lands on the planet's surface. KiraCostume.jpeg|An unused version of Rey's costume. Rey Final Costume Art.jpg|Rey's final costume. Production Photos Star-Wars-Celebration-BTS-10.jpg|J.J. Abrams and Daisy Ridley discuss a scene at Rey's AT-AT. Ridley Abrams.jpg|Daisy Ridley and J.J. Abrams prepare to shoot a scene with Rey riding her speeder through a village. Screenshots The-Force-Awakens-40.png|Rey opens up a compartment inside a downed Star Destroyer on Jakku. The-Force-Awakens-41.png|Rey scavenging inside a Star Destroyer. The-Force-Awakens-42.png|Rey shimmies down a rope inside the wreckage of a Star Destroyer. The-Force-Awakens-12.png|Rey drives by a crashed Star Destroyer on the surface of Jakku. The Force Awakens 7.jpg|Rey rides her speeder into the Jakku marketplace. Rey Rebel Pilot Helmet.jpg SW TFA - Rey's home.PNG The-Force-Awakens-43.png|Rey walks home with BB-8. The-Force-Awakens-21.png|Rey looks up at a ship leaving Jakku's atmosphere. The-Force-Awakens-37.png|Rey gazes longingly at the ship, wishing to leave the planet herself. The-Force-Awakens-29.png|Rey finds Finn at the marketplace. The-Force-Awakens-30.png|Rey offers Finn her hand. The-Force-Awakens-66.png|Rey and Finn are nearly killed by a TIE Fighter blast. The-Force-Awakens-67.png|Rey and Finn react to the TIE Fighter blast. The-Force-Awakens-18.png|Rey, Finn, and BB-8 flee the marketplace during the attack. The-Force-Awakens-58.png|Rey and Finn listen to Han Solo tell a story. Falcon Rey Finn Han.jpg|Rey, Finn, and Han Solo aboard the Millennium Falcon. Rey and Solo on Takodana.jpg SW TFA - Rey's nightmare.PNG The-Force-Awakens-36.png|Rey and BB-8 gaze in horror at a swarm of TIE fighters descending on attack Maz Kanata's castle on Takodana. The-Force-Awakens-76.png|Rey shoots at Kylo Ren as he approaches her. Kylo Ren.png SW TFA - Kylo interrogates Rey.PNG The-Force-Awakens-71.png Ren and Rey Saberlock.jpg Video Games Disney INFINITY The Force Awakens Playset.jpg Disney INFINITY Rey Figure.png INF3 TFA PlaySet PackShot.png DI3.0 REY CONCEPT.jpg Merchandise and Miscellaneous Rey and BB-8 Figure.jpg BB-8 and Rey - The Force Awakens Action Figure.jpg Rey Figure.png Rey and BB8 Figure.png Star Wars Force Awakens Nesting Doll Set.png GP_SWFA_Rey_and_BB8.jpg Lego Rey.png Funko Pop! Star Wars Rey.jpg Star-Wars-18-inch-Rey.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Collection.jpg The Force Awakens Tsum Tsum Size Collection.jpg Rey Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg Rey Scavenger Tsum Tsum Mini.jpg 9618 StarWars ReyLightsaber GLAM HiRes.jpg 9622 StarWars ReyHelmet HiRes.jpg 9627 StarWars ReyFinalScene GLAM HiRes.jpg LEGO-Star-Wars-Force-Awakens-Rey-Figure-with-Staff-and-Gun.jpg Funko-Star-Wars-EP7-Rey-Wacky-Wo_46662_1.jpg Category:Star Wars galleries Category:Character galleries Category:Disney INFINITY galleries Category:Tsum Tsum galleries